This proposal outlines aims to enhance the biosecurity and biocontainment capacity of the primary centralized animal facility at Colorado State University (Painter Center). Specifically, the proposal requests funds to: (1) acquire an oversized (36W x 62H x 73D) bulk sterilizer for the cagewash facility to replace a >20 year old significantly smaller machine (24W x 36H x 48D) that is no longer serviceable; and, (2) renovate the entry/exit area of a specialized wing of the animal facility, currently housing guinea pigs at Animal Biosafety Level 3 containment for Mycobacterial vaccine and therapeutic studies. This proposal will serve 96 identified principal investigators from twelve academic departments with over $130.5M in current extramural grant support, including nearly a dozen faculty member of the world-renowned Mycobacterial Research Laboratories ($54.8M total current funding). CSU recorded a record $303M research portfolio in FY10, an increase of 50% over the past 5 years. Because of the University's focus on infectious disease, cancer, and other biomedical research initiatives, this project will enhance a large portfolio of studies conducted to benefit human health. Consistent with a strong record of support for development and maintenance of state of the art animal facilities, the Vice President for Research has committed funds for renovation of the cagewash to accommodate the autoclave installation requested in this application. The Institutional Biosafety Officer also strongly supports the aims outlined in this proposal that will allow significant biosecurity enhancements to proceed. Construction will be managed with strict consideration of sustainable concepts directed by a LEED Accredited Facilities Professional Project Manager.